Issue 1
Issue 1 is the first issue of The Wicked + The Divine, and the first issue in The Faust Act. It was released on 18 June 2014. Solicitation Every ninety years, twelve gods incarnate as humans. They are loved. They are hated. In two years, they are dead. The team behind critically thermonuclear floor-fillers Young Avengers and PHONOGRAM reunite to start a new ongoing superhero fantasy with a beautiful oversized issue. Welcome to THE WICKED + THE DIVINE, where gods are the ultimate pop stars. But remember: just because you’re immortal, doesn’t mean you’re going to live forever.Image Comics Solicitations for June 2014 Plot summary Once Again, 31 December 1923 The gods Baal, Amaterasu, Minerva and Susanoo sit at a round table with twelve chairs. Skulls have been placed in front of each of the empty chairs, and at least one of these is visibly damaged. Nearby, Ananke stands in a corner of the room. She asks if there will be any more gospel - when the gods do not respond, she tells them she loves them and will miss them, and then leaves. Each of the four gods raises their hand, counts, "One, Two, Three, Four," and then clicks their fingers. Outside, Ananke watches the house explode. 1-2-3-4, 1 January 2014 In Brockley, South London, Laura sneaks out of her house to go to a gig by Amaterasu, dressed in a pink wig and make-up similar to the goddess's style. At the gig, Laura experiences intense euphoria as Amaterasu looks at her, and thinks, "I want everything you have." She passes out. When she wakes, Luci is there. She lights a cigarette with a click of her fingers, flirts with Laura, and invites her to meet Amaterasu. She takes Laura into a room where Amaterasu is being interviewed by Cassandra. Sakhmet is also there, accompanied by two followers. Cassandra expresses doubt about Amaterasu's claims of divinity, and suggests that the Recurrences are a hoax. Suddenly, Sakhmet pounces on Luci, chasing a red laser dot on her chest. This proves to be the laser sight of a gun, and two masked men fire into the room, killing several people present. Luci is angered by this and, despite Amaterasu's objections, uses a miracle to shatter the window and face down the shooters. They shoot her, but she is unharmed, and kills them both by exploding their heads. Luci allows herself to be arrested and goes to court, where she mocks the judge, explaining that all they have proof of is that she clicked her fingers, and therefore he cannot set a legal precedent of recognising godhood. She mockingly clicks her fingers, and the judge's head explodes, to the horror of all present. Shocked, Lucifer claims that she wasn't responsible, and a watching Laura asserts her belief in her. Gallery Covers Issue1cover Laura.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson Issue1cover Luci.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson WD OMalley.jpg|Cover by Bryan Lee O'Malley Issue 1 variant Laura.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson Issue 1 variant Laura 2.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson Issue 1 variant Luci.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson Issue 1 variant Luci 2.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson Issue 1 variant Jordie Bellaire.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Jordie Bellaire Wickeddivine01-2ndptg.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson Mike rooth variant.jpg|Cover by Mike Rooth Preview Wicdiv1 1.jpg|Page 1 Wicdiv1 2.jpg|Page 2 Wicdiv1 3.jpg|Page 3 Wicdiv1 4.jpg|Page 4 Wicdiv1 5.jpg|Page 5 Wicdiv1 6.jpg|Page 6 References External links * *WRITER NOTES: THE WICKED + THE DIVINE #1 Category:Issues Category:The Faust Act